New friends, Newer Enemies
by writtenbymonkey
Summary: Koh's adventures are pushing both him and his familiar to the edge, Can a viscious new addition and a few words of encouragement propel Koh to the next floor?  Rated M for action/violence and possible Naughty thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at fanfiction, please read and review.

K-suke is Kewne and Tyr Is a griffon.

This is set well before the end of the game.

…

New friends, Newer Enemies.

His palm was slick with blood; it ran down the burnished gold of his blade and left a garish mask on his face. K-suke, off to Koh's left was bouncing fiercely into anything that moved and giving far more than he was taking. He always did.

Twelfth floor and things were so different; His first shock had been the electric bodied Kraken, which was not an experience he wished to repeat. Then he'd stepped on a rust trap, turning his shield to so much scrap.

Now, with a monster nest things had gotten much harder. He'd used an acid rain ball, and two bursts from a flame, that put the krakens out but four griffons and two volcanoes remained after them.

It had been a manic few moments. But now all that stood between him and the prize the treasure Loup had revealed was a Single griffon, and he wasn't about to back down. K-suke moved over to him slowly, His strength pushed to its limit.

"Stay put pal, I've got this" Koh's words sounded hollow, like childish bravado.

He's as tired as I am thought K-suke; I hope he can handle this.

The next moments stretched interminably, the razor claws of the monster clicking as it shifted its weight to its hind legs.

"Come on" yelled Koh taking the initiative, the useless shield was flung, hard, at the griffons head. It took the bait, rearing up to block the makeshift missile with its eagle talon forelegs.

It pinned the shield to the floor, buckling it beyond repair, the creatures sharp eyes coming up to meet Koh's gaze. The realization that the prey was closer now, swinging its glittering talon so fast that the air whistled came too late.

The blade bit home, feather, flesh and sinew parted, the creatures death instant as the sword struck its spine. No cry, no last gasps of air just a weight falling to the floor.

"That's the last one boss, grab the stuff, and let's go home."

The piles of coin and herbs were ignored; it was the egg He'd fought for. This high the egg's made the battle worth while.

"K-suke, you did well today, weedy been sneaking you snacks"? The tired smile Playing on his lips and the weary set to his shoulders told of a rare day, Three eggs in one ascent, meant that He might have to share the hut with a hatchling as soon as tomorrow.

The sharp blue glow of the wind crystal pulled K-suke from his reverie he began to feel a tingle across his wings as the magic pulled him into a slow spiral around his master.

The next thing they felt was the heat of the monsbaiya sun.

Wreath near screamed as her blood soaked son stumbled through the door.

It was a good three hours before Koh's mother had calmed down, her hysterics a comfort to Koh. It's nice to be cared for he thought as she poked at his wounds. None were severe yet each hurt as only non-fatal pain can.

"Mom, we need a bath, and I've stuff to sell. I'm going to live".

"This time, yes. You need to figure out a shield that will hold out against, well whatever ate the last one". Her voice filled with irritation and admiration in equal measure.

"Ill ask around at the stores, maybe a hunter or the owner of the smithy might have a suggestion" Koh looked crestfallen, to fight beasts, survive deadly traps and still need his mom's help was less than morale boosting.

His shoulders protested against the removal of his shirt, the effort making him laugh to keep from tears. He was glad he'd been able to afford an extension; bathing indoors meant no-one else saw the bruises, or the fresh scarring on his shoulder.

The cut to his left arm wasn't too deep, and would heal leaving a narrow six inch scar. It was the muscles in his right arm that Koh worried about the krakens shock numbing them, He knew using Mix-magic had saved him that time, but how long could he be lucky? He needed to be better than any challenge the tower could envision.

The hot water soothed his battered body, his mind flowing slowly to sleep.

"Boss, don't sleep in the tub you drown now and its goodbye hurty town"

K-suke had a perverse sense of humour and in fairness Koh enjoyed it.

A Talking familiar gave you criticism and praise, he told you when to duck and when to run.

It also kept you sane. The tower got lonely when everything else wanted to eat you.

"Jump in pal, you smell like volcano crap, I mean that's a pretty weird defence right? Who decided that any living thing could poop a wall of rock?"

K-suke chuckled, lay floating on his back as Koh scrubbed dried blood from his head.

If he had to choose a master, he'd pick Koh, Bath time and little sisters with snacks is a good life.

An hour later K-suke settled in to his pillar as Koh headed to the monster dealer, hoping to get a better price than last time. As far as Koh knew he was the only person in years to bring back anything more than a troll. Yes he'd had two Pulunpa and a noise but last time he was offered the same rate for a U-boat. Well not today, He'd show that cheapskate. Koh had something special.

It was the smell more than the noise of the shop that caught people's attention. To some it stank like wet dog chewing skunk fart. To tamers it smelled like homecoming,

Like the tower it was just for them. Others didn't know it but that smell was always with you, subtly telling the world that you had seen things not meant for them.

All eyes were on Koh as he approached the counter, He smelled different to everyone.

"Koh"! The exclamation sounding like surprise "What have we got today"?

"A better price I hope, one dreamin and one clown, tenth and eleventh respectively."

This should do it he thought.

"I kept the griffon from twelve for myself".

News spreads quickly around a small town and monsbaiya was no exception.

Koh was nearing the pond in the centre of town when Nico threw herself onto his back. Any other day he'd have laughed at the familiar game, today his left leg buckled and he near snarled.

Nico froze, Koh looked dangerous. This was a new side to her childhood friend she didn't know, one she didn't like.

"I'm sorry" she said in a small voice, her green eyes showing her fear.

With a deep breath, Koh pushed himself upright and turned to face his truest human friend.

"I've had a bad day Nico. A lot of fear and pain mixed into a lot of excitement and a pretty big win for me." He looked straight into her eyes, not like Ghosh did; his eyes were soft, still innocent. Koh's were sharp, hard even.

It was then Nico understood that Koh had faced nightmares and lived, that her scrawny, scruffy little layabout had become a fighter and a killer.

"I didn't mean to upset you Nico, just take it easy on me from now on. I get enough surprises at work." Said Koh, as he jerked a thumb at the looming tower.

"Nico stop staring at me, it's a little creepy, it's like your going to hit me."

Nico's face turned into the cutest pout he'd seen since he told weedy she couldn't have her own flame knight.

"I'm not some uncivilised barbarian you know"!

That's what she said, but it didn't stop Koh getting the second to worst dead arm all day." What could he tell her, the truth?

"That towers changed you, it's made you different. Different than before. You won't change too much, right"?

Koh considered Nico's question, should he tell her that every day in there pushed him further from humanity. That the one person he knew would never let him down wasn't even human?

"I can't promise I wont change, but I promise I'd never change you. Not for the world."

Nico had looked a lot happier as she walked off, mumbling about a fountain.

It was a few streets later he realized he was being followed, he could hear the footfalls. He wondered aloud, "could be getting paranoid, could have a stalker. Shall we find out"? He turned swiftly catching the silhouette whit his good right hand.

A shrill scream split the air, as Selfi fell backwards.

"You, you brute, laying your hands on a lady. I shall have you before the mayor"

Koh had turned away as soon as her stealth spell was broken.

"And tell him what? I pushed down an invisible assailant. I'm sorry but why were you following me home, people might talk."

"Your not even looking at me, apologize at once." Koh couldn't resist, even though his father taught him better.

"Ill look at you when you close your legs, or are you sat like that on purpose. Cheap thrills aren't my thing".

"Wha…." Koh heard her knees slapping together. She got up in a rush and ran away in what Koh hoped was maidenly modesty. He didn't have the heart, or inclination to tell her that her skirt had ridden up at the back. Her blue mantle covered most of her back but every few steps a brief flash.

Koh smiled all the way home, reliving the image of Selfi's dust covered bottom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Koh's thoughts of Selfi lasted well into the evening. He'd had dinner with his family and had decided to hatch the griffon egg.

He stood rubbing the Blue shell with a towel as K-suke snored lazily, it was a good hour before the first cracks appeared, and fifteen minuets later, a small red-feathered ball of violence stood before him. He knew the look in its eyes; it was the same as the wild ones.

It said matter-of-factly "I could take you, if I wanted".

Koh jingled the blue collar, an invitation to try. It leapt at him and in one move; Koh slid the Tamers collar around its neck.

The Griffon who had been named Tyr by the big red prey learnt in the next hour that its hind legs were traitors

And would sit at the merest suggestion.

Went cross-eyed when he rolled over.

Moreover, spent twenty minuets pleasantly kicking himself with his back leg when the prey scratched his head.

It was a very upsetting day. His mood improved when a smaller prey entered the hut. Evil thoughts raced through his mind. His front talons flexed at the thought of disembowelling. He was after all, a monster.

Any second now he thought, any second and….

"I'll rip you to pieces." It was the other monster that had spoken, not inches from Tyr's ear.

He hadn't been certain of much that day, but the part of him that wanted to live, knew with an animals instinct, trying to harm the little prey would end him, painfully.

"Weedy! It's not safe in here, out"! The big prey was back, the same threat in his eyes as the other monster had spoken. Tyr lowered himself flat to the ground in submission. He didn't know why but he couldn't ignore the red prey.

"We do not hurt people." Tyr began panicking as he found his brain agreeing.

"We listen to me, and we fight enemies in the tower." Tyr agreed again.

"You want blood? You'll get it. I'm at the top of this pride, then him, then you."

It was well after midnight when red master went to bed, with Tyr suspended warmly in a pillar of light. He thought he'd done quite well for himself, food, a floating nest pride mates he could trust and the chance to maim monsters bigger than himself! And if he were good the little one would scratch his head!

K-suke smiled softly. The kid's got real talent as a tamer.

Koh settled into bed, Weedy had sulked with him, until Wreath found out why.

She'd been sent to bed without having a piece of pie.

Koh had later snuck some into her room for her.

He fell asleep with images of angry eyes becoming friendly. And a wish he had a photograph of Selfi flouncing away.

It was two day's later when Koh first took Tyr into the tower. He could feel the energy building in his newest ally, Koh would have felt sorry for whatever beast Tyr was loosed upon.

Nevertheless, he knew he'd receive no quarter from the tower. This left him less inclined to mercy. He wondered if Tyr even knew the meaning of the word.

After climbing the first floor solo and picking up nothing but a herb and a leather shield, Koh became anxious to clear the second floor and avoid either Selfi's jibes or wasted energy giving Ghosh another slap. Ok that he wouldn't mind.

The panicked voice coming from the far end of the large room caught Koh's attention immediately. He ran swiftly into the open space to see Selfi pinned under a Pulunpa.

He was nearly in tears laughing, watching the amorous little monster hump Selfi's leg. She called out for help, real fear in her voice. Koh opened the magic bag and almost instantly, the coalescing energy formed into a monster.

Tyr hit the ground running.

All Selfi could see was a monster crawling up her leg, common sense and her years of sorcery training vanished like romance at daybreak. She batted at its head, which seemed to make it more aggressive. She feared for her life and her last thought was of Koh, just standing there with his arms folded smiling. This image was then replaced by a red streak flashing over her. The Pulunpa was gone.

Tyr hit the creature square in its face, lifting it off the ground with ease. He rolled and with all his considerable might threw blue lady's assailant a good twenty feet.

It didn't get up.

Tyr trotted over to Koh with every evidence of glee. Its mind on the squishy sound its prey had made. He found Red master talking to blue lady. As Tyr understood it, she was confused, or wondering about eating Red master. Well let her try he thought.

He was ready for any challenge. Quickly thereafter, she ran away, he wondered if all humans ran like that. And if they did, extinction was near inevitable.

"Well done Tyr, you made quite an impression on her." Tyr's eye's lit up at his masters praise. He had resolved to do even better with his next victory.

The pair had reached the sixth floor as Tyr began to slow, his kills between three and five had been swift and brutal, now he was running on fumes. The magic holding his form wavering. Koh had decided to call it a day as Tyr pounced on a clown. His razor talons tearing purchase in its torso as he bit down on its neck.

Panting heavily as Koh wiped the blood from around his mouth. He saw approval in Red masters eye's, and then he realized they were the same. Their eyes were the same. Koh realized this as well, just how monstrous had he become.

And could he go back.


	3. Chapter 3

It was early morning as Koh wandered around monsbaiya, he felt off balance without a sword on his hip. He hadn't spoken to his mother or any one for that matter, about his feelings. How do you express a change in yourself to people who haven't had similar experiences? Could he, had his father become someone else because of that place. Maybe that was the difference between him and the other hunters around here.

He had that edge, a monsters mind.

One thing was certain Koh couldn't survive with out it. Part of him had come to crave the fear and exhilaration than was the hallmark of real danger. It was his drug, and it might kill him.

Still that knowledge wouldn't stop him.

A few hours after sunrise Koh spotted Nico shaking a tin by the pond in the middle of town, he watched as she'd shake the tin and smile solar bright as people put coins into the slot. "What you up to"? She pivoted on the spot, her huge green eyes beaming.

"Fountain"! Koh's face betrayed his confusion so she repeated herself slowly.

"I'm collecting for a fountain, it'll spray water up in the air and be tiled and we can have music and picnics and it'll be like a landmark". She spoke with such force you felt disagreeing might be fatal. "How much you need"?

"Ten thousand to start. But I know we can do it" The 'we' accompanied a little rattle sound. "It sounds as if we have a long way to go" Koh said as he stuffed a wad of notes down the slot. "Won't be that far, here comes Ghosh"

"Yay." Koh sounded like a pony.

It took Ghosh all of two minuets to donate One Moni over Koh's contribution. Didn't matter he hadn't earned any of it himself. Koh left the two of them to talk 'culture' He'd always thought culture came from people not buildings, but what did he know.

He went home to prepare for the tower, his pulse already quickening. His mind fixed on his next attempt. With K-suke and Tyr ready and eager, the weight of his sword balancing his footsteps. He went to bid farewell to his mother.

"Wait a moment Koh; I'd like to talk to you." Wreath looked her son up and down.

"You are so like your father, you even walk the same way. And recently you even started to mope like he did." The bittersweet smile dancing across his mothers care worn face betrayed the years of loneliness she'd felt without Guy.

"Your father always worried he'd somehow lose himself. He felt that at times he fit in better in the tower than he did in Monsbaiya."

These words lay Koh's fears open to the world. He'd felt the same, a father he scarce remembered had lived those same moments.

"I'm going to give you the same advice I gave him."

"You're my son, and this is your home, the tower may have your spirit. But this place and the people who make it, they have your heart." The pita fruit sailed through

the air.

Koh caught it with a smile, "I'll be home in time for dinner."

He'd realised that he didn't have to be two different people; he had to be the best of both.

The tower door stood before him, it promised real danger and rich reward.

He took a deep breath, and roused the beast within.

From now on He'd walk in his father's footstep's. He wasn't going for the excitement or the gold.

He was going in just to have a reason to go home.


End file.
